


Wings Spread Across Our Pillows

by Kinky_Parentheses



Category: Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fanservice, Fluff, Old Fic, Reader-Insert, Smut, i mean ollld, sensitive wings, slight don't get caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 23:02:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21169328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinky_Parentheses/pseuds/Kinky_Parentheses
Summary: A small, smutty drabble I wrote actual years ago about my first OC and Meta Knight. I've been wanting to develop her character more ever since I knitted a blanket that looks like her.





	Wings Spread Across Our Pillows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VibrantEchoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VibrantEchoes/gifts).

> I was heavily inspired by VibrantEchoes' work on FFN in this fic. "Trust Me" is one of the best Kirby fanfictions I've ever read period, and I *highly* suggest you read it, be it now or after this fic. You won't regret it, seriously, if stuff like this is stuff you enjoy.

I gave you a glance as you readied yourself for bed. You looked so tired as you peeled away the metal hiding your emotions from the world. Your wings stretched wide once then sagged, drooping towards the floor as if the weight of the world was holding them down. I felt there could be something I could do, I thought as I crawled under the covers. You soon joined me, heaving a sigh as you laid down for the night. I stared at your back for a few moments, then started rubbing it, circling around the roots of your wings and to your sides and drawing a soft sigh from you.

“You shouldn’t push yourself this hard. We’re safe, you know.”

“I do,” you replied, voice withdrawn and quiet, “but I can’t stand the thought of losing my edge, of becoming… Obsolete. I need to do something to reassure them…”

I took my chance in your moment of hesitation, “They are reassured of their safety. You lent a huge hand in that, remember? You’ve done all you need to.”

“But the castle…”

“You can still patrol the castle, but you needn’t walk those halls until you become sore like this. It’s unhealthy to worry so much.”

A moment of silence passed between us. We’d been together for years and so could feel the other’s emotions fairly easily, and it was a well-kept secret around ours and Sword’s and Blade’s quarters that you had never quite recovered from both your past battles and the destruction of your creator. It’s been weighing you down more lately, I could feel it. You had let up enough after his defeat to pursue a steady relationship with me, but sometimes I felt that you would be happier if you had your solitude, like you used to before the final battle.

I pressed a gentle kiss to the space between your wings.

“Do you still love me?” I found myself speaking before I could stop myself.

You hummed quietly before replying, “Why would you ever think otherwise, my love?”

I shook my head and smiled a small smile. Of course you loved me. You were just feeling more stressed than usual. “No reason, you’ve just seemed a bit distant lately. It’s fine. As long as we’re together, I’m fine. I still worry for you.”

You turned onto your tummy and stretched out your feet when I shuffled closer to get into a more comfortable position while I rubbed your back. Your wingspan unfurled like a canvas, much wider than our bed. They were beautiful. With the moonlight washing in through the window, splashing your body with silver light, you looked so breathtaking in that instant I wanted to cry.

I paused for a moment in my massaging, just taking in your appearance. Even when you were like this, so stressed and burned out, you could still maintain an image of serenity. Returning my hands to your back, I delicately placed my lips between your wings again, feathering kisses down your back. You hummed in approval. One of my hands trailed to the underside of your right wing and traced over the web, and you gave a sharp but muted gasp. My other hand idly rubbed at the base of your left wing.

You buried your face into your pillow, your long wings both trembling. I could hear you groaning softly, so I continued, taking it as a sign I had found a good spot. When I swept both hands over the leathery webs of both wings at once, I felt you tense up as your head rose and you uttered what could only be described as the most wanton noise I had ever heard from you. Oh. It seemed I had found your sweet spot after all.

Suddenly you were looking over your shoulder at me, eyes glazed and glassy, looking for all the world like you would die if I so much as left the room from the way your expression seemed to pull me in. “P-Please… My dear, don’t stop. I’m… Sensitive there…!”

Your sentence ended in a breathy groan as I slid my hand to the bottom of the webbing, fingering both sides at once with my thumb and index finger before stroking the edge gently with my fingertip. The edge seemed particularly sensitive from the way your back arched and how you used a hand to cover your mouth so that excited moan wasn’t too loud. I had never seen you quite like this before. Aside from brief touches and chaste kisses, I hadn’t seen this side of you at all, and it enthralled me. Having you panting under me like this from such a gentle touch was one of the most exhilarating things I had ever had the pleasure of doing, and I began wondering why we had never thought to explore each others’ bodies more thoroughly before.

As I watched, you went from a shuddering ball of pleasure to an absolute mess, every breath was a moan and you were trembling lightly. If I could have seen your face, I had no doubts that your eyes would be hazed and hooded in pleasure. To have you immobilized at my own hands was better than having you writhing and pleading. You looked lovely, only able to take what I gave and moan for more. Your erection must have been straining at the sheets, I realized. My hands moved to your side and pushed gently to get you to flip over, but you remained rigid in your face-down position, bracing yourself.

“No, please,” you breathed, wings twitching up, desperate for contact, “I can’t… Show you my body when I’m...” You couldn’t even finish your sentence. The blush burned bright on your cheeks, though you tried to hide it. How cute, I thought, that you would show yourself to me like this and yet be too self-conscious to let me see that part of you. I just hummed, reaching back up to rub your wing with one hand while I let my other drop between your feet and under your body. If you wouldn’t let me see, I should be able to feel, at least.

You absolutely keened when my hand made contact, but it was short-lived as you covered your mouth, aghast at your slip. I, on the other hand, was already kneading you, wishing to coax that melodious noise from you again.

“You’re doing so well, Meta,” I purred, “You needn’t be so shy, love. It’s just me. I love you, so won’t you let me see you?”

A broken gasp escaped your lips, your little hands clenching the pillows as you thought. My hand danced along the length of your wing, rubbing in quick circles along the webs and gliding along the fingers before running back to the base and squeezing to give you some reassurance.

“Aah!”

You turned a bit to look at me, a shy glint in your silvery, moony eye as you made eye contact and then abruptly looked away again abashedly. Your wings tucked in as you turned fully, laying on your back and exposing yourself to me. As I took in your heated appearance, your wings stretched out again over the pillows, and you looked at a place over and to the left of my right shoulder. Your erection twitched once, as if begging for my touch itself. I approached you, getting close enough to feel your unsteady breath against my lips before I kissed you. Your lips were so soft. One of my hands went to stroking a wing while the other kept me balanced on top of you, and I swallowed your moans greedily. There was so much friction between our mouths, it left me feeling dizzy and light as well, such was my need for you in that moment.

We broke off with a wet gasp. Between the sheen on your lips, the flush on your face, and the lusty glaze coating your shining eyes, the chance of us never engaging in these activities again disappeared. You were too precious like this. I wanted to keep you feeling this good forever.

With that thought in mind, I lowered my mouth to your erection, finally. I kissed the tip, and your hand flew to your mouth to muffle the otherwise beautiful noise you made. I knew you wanting to be quiet wasn’t an unfounded want as we did have roommates, but still, I wanted to hear your unbridled vocalisations as I touched you. I gave you a tentative lick from the middle of the shaft up to the tip, just to test the waters. I licked all around the sides, reaching as much as I could with my tongue before positioning my lips at the tip again and slowly sliding down as far as I could go. The noise you emitted made me throb, somewhere between a gasp and a full moan.

I suckled gently, desperate for more of your moans, laving my tongue vertically as I tried to stimulate as much of you as possible. I reached up to stroke a wing but was caught by your hand, holding mine firmly. I glanced up at you, you were staring at me as intently as you could despite the obvious pleasure on your face. I lowered my head further, feeling the tip brush against the back of my throat and your hand involuntarily clench mine. Your breathing picked up none-too-subtly. You were just too much. I started working my tongue harder, suckling with just a bit more pressure, picking up the pace. Everything had to be perfect for you.

You threw your head back, not expecting the sudden onslaught of stimulation. You throbbed in my mouth, catching in my throat for but a moment before I regained composure. You were close, it seemed. If I looked long enough at your face, I might see the shine where a trail of saliva may have run out of your mouth. As I gave a particularly hard suck, you whined and grabbed my head to keep me locked in place. My mouth was flooded with the taste of your release, your hips rutting slightly. Seeing you look at me with the expression you had, one so serious but so satisfied and tired, feeling your hands cup my face as you slipped from my mouth, tasting your cum as I swallowed thickly, it all gave me such shivers.

I was undeniably aroused, but it was your night. I smiled sleepily at you from between your feet. You looked really happy. You seemed relaxed, like the weight of the world had finally been taken off your shoulders, if but for a night. I extended my arms to you, and you brought me into your embrace, turning onto your side and wrapping your wings around me to pull me close. You gave me a gentle, innocent kiss, groaning quietly as you tasted yourself on my lips.

“Was it good?” I smiled at you as I nuzzled into you for warmth.

Your hands held my back and pulled me further into you. “It was perfect, I… Thank you. I didn’t know how much I wanted… That.” You gave a nervous chuckle, still a bit flustered from it all.

“I think,” your hands began kneading my flesh in a way I won’t deny made me ache with need, “You should have a turn.”

I shuddered, but shook my head where it was cradled against your body. “I couldn’t. I did this for you, because you needed something to help you unwind. This was your night. You should sleep, you seem really tired.”

You yawned, “But I would feel bad if I just left you… Like this...” But you were already dozing off.

I kissed your lips, just a peck. I could swear that if the taste of honey could be a texture, your lips would feel like that. “I’m fine. You can take care of me later, just get some rest, okay? I love you.”

“I love you too.”

And so we did.


End file.
